mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cherry Berry/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 Cherry 1.png|Cherry Berry z prawej w głębi Cerry 2.png|Z prawej strony w tle Cherry 3.png|Razem z Berry Punch Cherry 7.png|Widoczna z prawej Biletomistrzyni Cherry 1a.png|Dwa klony, z prawej i lewej Cherry 2a.png|Trzecia z lewej Cherry 5a.png|Ostatnia z lewej. Cherry 3a.png|Trzecia z lewej Cherry 4a.png|Pod ukos w górę nad Bon Bon Cherry 6a.png|Trzecia z lewej. Sposób na gryfa Cherry 1b.png|Bardzo ładne ujęcie na Cherry Cherry 2b.png|Za Flutterką Chwalipięta Cherry 1c.png|W tle, obok Amethyst i Goldenki. Wyjście smoka Cherry 1d.png|Cherry idzie wraz z Shoeshine pod napisem Cherry 2d.png|Tym razem Cherry jest na pierwszym planie Pożegnanie Zimy Cherry 1e.png|Cherry Berry z lewej widać jej podobieństwo do Berry Punch Cherry 2e.png|Z bliska. Cherry 3e.png|Śpiewa wraz z Noteworthy i Cheerilee Cherry 4e.png|Widać dwa klony Cherry, z prawej i lewej Cherry 5e.png|Koło Applejack. Jesienna przyjaźń Cherry 1f.png|Cherry z lewej Cherry 2f.png|Na tym obrazku znajduje się 10 klonów Cherry W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Cherry 1g.png|Cherry stoi obok Shoeshine w górnym lewym rogu Cherry 2g.png|Ciesząca się z innymi kucykami. Ptaszek na uwięzi Cherry 1h.png|Odchodzi obok Shoeshine Cherry 2h.png|W dolnym prawym rogu. Cherry 3h/a.png|Cherry i Golden Cherry 4h.png|W cukrowym kąciku. Cherry 5h.png|Obok Rarity. Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 S02E02 Ceremonia zwycięstwa.png S02E02 Uśmiechnięta Applejack.png|Co za uśmiech :) S02E02 Mane 6.png Zerowa Lekcja S02E03 Poranek w Ponyville.png S02E03 Twilight truchta przez Ponyville.png S02E03 Walczące kucyki.png S02E03 Sprytna Pani Burmistrz.png S02E03 Cherry Berry, Rarity.png S02E03 Biegnące kucyki.png S02E03 Kucyki po walce.png S02E03 326.png Luna Odmieniona S02E04 Raindrops, Cherry Berry i Cloud Kicker wiezione przez Big Maca.png S02E04 Cherry Berry w kostiumie pszczoły.png S02E04 Świętujące kucyki..png S02E04 Kucyki zebrane pod mównicą burmistrzyni.png S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Luna talking 4.png S02E04.png S02E04 Cieszące się kucyki..png S02E04 Cherry Berry skulona przed Luną..png S02E04 Kucyki wycofują się przed Luną.png S02E04 Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, Lemon Daze, Golden Harvest.png S02E04 Pająki atakujące Cherry Berry..png S02E04 Wielkie pająki atakują Cherry Berry..png S02E04 Cherry Berry powalona przez pająki.png S02E04 Zderzenie kucyka z wózkiem.png S02E04 Kucyki skulone przed Luną.png S02E04 Applejack, Twilight i Cherry Berry.png S02E04 Pan Cake, Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest i Grape Juice.png Siostrzany Sojusz S02E05 Kucyki słuchają babci Smith.png S02E05 Start wyścigu.png S02E05 Skacząca Sweetie Belle.png S02E05 Sweetie Belle.png S02E05 Wyścig trwa.png Znaczkowa Ospa S02E06 Applebloom, Cherry Berry.png S02E06 Kucyki.png S02E06 Golden Harvest, Bon Bon, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry.png S02E06 Kucyki wyglądają zza drzwi.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S0E07 Szczęśliwe kucyki.png S0E07 Odlatująca Rainbow.png S02E07 Przstraszone kucyki.png ImagesCAP3NZN0.jpg|W balonie. Tajemnicza_w_(4).png|Ratuje ją Tajemnicza Wybawicielka. Tajemnicza_w_(8).png|Rainbow patrzy z ukrycia jak Cherry wita się z Tajemniczą Wybawicielką. Tajemnicza w (18).png S02E07 Kucyki przy tamie.png S02E07 Kucyki w parku.png S02E07 Przemówienie Pani Burmistrz.png S02E07 Cherry Berry w oknie.png S02E07 Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Cherry Berry..png en: Cherry Berry/Gallery Tajemnica Nadmiaru S02E10 Spike z babeczką.png S02E10 Zderzenie.png S02E10 Minuette, Cherry Berry.png Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Zaskoczone kucyki.png S02E11 Kucyki na widowni.png S02E11 Kucyki słuchają Spike'a.png Dzień uznania dla rodziny S02E12 Kucyki w kolejce.png Ostatnia Gonitwa S02E14 Tupiące kucyki.png S02E14 Kucyki.png S02E14 Kucyki przed ratuszem.png S02E14 Golden Harvest i Cherry Berry.png S02E14 Twilight Sparkle, Golden Harvest, Cherry Berry.png Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Kucyki w kolejce po sok.png S02E15 Kucyki skarżące się Applejack.png S02E15 Applejack na ladzie.png S02E15 Złe kucyki.png S02E15 Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, Lyra, Rainbow Dash, Lemon Daze.png S02E15 Kucyki słuchają Flima.png S02E15 Flim na Super Wyciskaczu.png S02E15 Śpiewający bracia.png S02E15 Flim na mównicy.png S02E15 Bracia na Wyciskaczu.png S02E15 Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, Minuette.png S02E15 Cherry Berry, Rainbow Dash.png S02E15 Kucyki chcą soku.png S02E15 Cherry Berry, Shoeshine, Goldengrape.png S02E15 Raindrops, Sassaflash, Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest.png S02E15 Zasmucone kucyki.png S02E15 Kucyki się rozchodzą.png S02E15 Flam i Flim.png S02E15 Płacząca Applejack.png S02E15 Cherry Berry, Bon Bon, Comet Tail.png S02E15 Niesmaczny sok.png S02E15 Nie!.png S02E15 Cherry Berry, Lyra, Minuette, Bon Bon, Comet Tail.png Dzień Serc i Podków S02E17 Ponyville.png Przyjaciel w Potrzebie S02E18 Pinkie w Ponyville.png S02E18 Uśmiechnięta Cherry Berry.png S02E18 Kucyki słuchają Pinkie Pie.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png S02E18 Parada Pinkie Pie.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png S02E18 Pinkie wskazuje na kucyki.png S02E18 Pinkie macha do Cherry Berry i Lemon Daze.png S02E18 Pinkie Pie na maszcie.png S02E18 Ponyville.png Lekcja Stanowczości S02E19 Kucyki na targu.png S02E19 Fluttershy w kolejce.png S02E19 Kucyki wchodzą do labiryntu.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png 201px-Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Iron Will listening to his assistant S2E19.png S02E19 016.png Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png S02E19 Cherry Berry i Bon Bon wyglądają zza wozów.png S02E19 Cherry opowiada kawał.png S02E19 Fluttershy wygląda zza wozów.png S02E19 Kucyki na mostku.png S02E19 Fluttershy, Cherry Berry, Bon Bon.png S02E19 Zaskoczone kucyki.png S02E19 Cherry Fizzy, Golden Harvest, Berry Punch, Cherry Berry.png Pora na Czas S02E20 Pinkie niesie baloniki.png S02E20 Objuczona Fluttershy.png S02E20 Cerberus.png Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Ponyville.png S02E23 Znaczkowa Liga.png S02E23 Ponyville (2).png Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Barek w wagonie.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Joe gets all the fillies.PNG Ślub w Canterlocie S02E26 Cadence i Shining Armor idą do karocy.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 1 S03E01 Festyn.png Wszędzie Pinkie Pie S03E03 Kucyki przy kafejce.png S03E03 Tłum kucyków pod biblioteką.png S03E03 Berry Punch, Cherry Berry, Daisy, Bon Bon.png S03E03 Kucyki.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-20h53m25s33.png S03E03 Zła Cherry Berry i Lemon Daze.png S03E03 Pinkie odpychająca klacze.png S03E03 Doctor Hooves, Cherry Berry, Pinkie Pie i Lemon Daze.png Zgniłe Jabłko S03E04 Kucyki w kinie.png S03E04 Kucyki na ulicy.png S03E04.png S03E04 Znaczkowa Liga biegnie.png S03E04 Parada.png Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Retrospekcja Trixie.png S03E05 Retospekcja Trixie (2).png S03E05 Zecora z pudełkiem.png S03E05 Kucyki śmieją z Pinkie Pie.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show.png Bezsenność w Ponyville S03E06 Cherry Berry i Comet Tail.png S03E06 Skok Scootaloo.png Zjazd Rodziny Apple RaiseTheBarn.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci